My Little Loyal Puppy
by BethGeller
Summary: a all-completly-one hundred percent love story. totaly predictable. cm. pg-13 for swearing.
1. Pieces

Chapter One- Pieces

Authors Note: This is my first fic. I know everyone is going to say how predictable this is, but save your fingers, I know. Also the title makes no sense 'til around the forth chapter. Also there is swearing. If you mind that, sorry.

Disclaimer: I haven't even been to a taping…do you think I own them?!

On with the Fic!

"Where to?" the cabbie asked her. She climbed in and closed the door. 

                "Greenwich Village Apartments," she said playing with a box lid. She slowly opened it then shut it again before anything became visible. _Why me?_ She thought._ What did I possibly do that was so wrong? All I did was try to surprise my boyfriend_, she thought becoming angry again. _My boyfriend of one and a half years!_ She kept thinking about it, replaying the incident in her mind for the 3rd time that day.

**One week ago**

                The phone began to ring. "Hello?" Monica asked into the phone.

                "Hey babe. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check on tonight."

                "Why?" Monica asked, disappointed. Tonight was their one and a half year anniversary. They were going to go to Iridium, one of Monica's favorite restaurants. 

                " I have a lot of work to catch up on…we'll go there tomorrow…I promise."

                "Ok. I'll see you later."

                "Ok.Bye sweetie."

            "Bye. Happy Anniversary!" She said, but he had already hung up.

Present 

                _How could I be so stupid? How did I not see the signs? I mean, he's the head of the company, for pete's sake!_ She forced a smile at the irony. _Mabey it's time to look in the box…No! I can't! I don't wanna know what he's giving me._

**One week ago  **

Monica unlocked the door to Pete's apartment with her spare key. She slipped in and dimmed the lights. She opened her bag and took out a bottle of wine, a bag of rose petels and candles. She started to spread the roses in the apartment when she heard the door open. In came Pete and one of Monica's co-workers…kissing. 

Present 

_That sleesball!_ In her mind she screamed it. He had cheated on her with her co-worker! Not only was she her co-worker, she was one of her best friends!

**One week ago  **

                "Pete! How could you!?" Monica screamed. "And Chelsea! You're one of my best friends!" By this time she was an inch away from tears. 

                "Baby, this isn't what it looks like!" Pete said, defending himself.

                "Bull Shit!" Monica screamed. _The hell it isn't! _ "Oh, of corse it isn't. she just happened to fall onto your mouth!"_ I gotta get out of here, _she thought. As she was fleeing the apartment she screamed, " And don't baby me, asshole!"

Present__

                _My mom always said I had a temper,_ she laughed. 

                "Here we are,miss." The cabbie said.

                " Thank you," she said, snapping out of it. "How much?" she asked.

                " It's on the house." He said. When Monica gave him a look he said, " I'm not gonna charge a woman who had her heart broken." 

                "How did you know?" she wondered.

                " Your eyes.  Pain runs deep in them." He parked the car. "Did he smash your heart?" he asked, kindly.

                "Into pieces."

Thank you for reading my first fic! It will get happier and Chandler, and Rachel will appear. For  the sake of the story I will not include Ross or Phoebe. Joey _may_ appear, but I'm not sure yet. Please review, I'd like to know if  ti was good, or if  you think it sucked, lol. 

· 


	2. New Guy

Chapter Two- New Guy

A/N: Hey! I hoped you liked my first part! I'm really bored and am doing part two like one hour after part one, lol. 

Disclaimer: I don't have any of their autographs…does that answer your question?

                Monica walked up the stairs. She snagged her skirt on the last step. When she tried to pull free she fell down, the box in her hands hitting the ground. The contents inside spread on the hard floor beneath her. "Damn it!" she screamed. 

            " Hard night?" a voice behind her said. She turned around and nodded. The man extended a hand and she grabbed it. "Hi. I'm Chandler Bing. I just moved here from California." He pulled her up and she brushed off her ripped skirt. 

"Monica. Monica Geller." She said. She added a fake smile, attempting to cover up the silence. She then realized the contents of the box were all over the floor still on the ground. She noticed that it was all her stuff, even gifts she gave him.

"Let me help you."  Chandler said. He went over and picked up a bottle of shampoo. "Did you go on a trip?"  He asked, in attempt to break the awkward silence. 

"Huh?"  She had been thinking about Pete and missed the question.  "Oh, no I…well, my boyfriend…ex- boyfriend…well he…kind of.

"Broke up with you?" he asked. All she could do was shake her head yes. She was fighting tears._ Even the thought of him can make my cry_ she thought. Chandler saw that she was about to cry. He also understood she didn't want to do it in front of him. "I'm sorry. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll be right across the hall. Well, good night Monica Geller." And with that he stood up and left. Monica also stood up but stared at the door for a few seconds._ What a nice guy,_ She thought. She picked up her box of stuff and went inside. 

"Hey Mon!" Monica jumped at the sound of her roommate's voice. "Back from Pete's?" Monica shook her head yes. She was hoping Rachel, her gossip-friendly friend, wouldn't want details. But of course she did. "And…?" Monica grabbed a diet coke, knowing Rachel wouldn't rest until she heard every last detail. She put the box in her room and sat on the couch. "Spill!" she hurried next to Monica and settled down. Monica began to explain, in detail, what happened. She talked about every little detail…well…except one. She decided Rachel didn't need to know the "juiciest" detail. 

After she had finished, she headed to her room. _Freedom!_ She thought. She shut the door and fell to the bed. She lied there, staring at the ceiling. She shut her eyes and thought about the detail. The one she wouldn't let her best friend know.

Earlier that day 

                "Monica…I'm sorry." Pete said, not meaning it. _I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I pick guys like you. Guys that Cheat, lie, and hurt me. I wish I would say this to your face. You know what…its time you know what you do!_

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I keep choosing to date guys like you. The guys that tell me they love me. The guys that fight to date me. You know you're not the first one to do this to me? What is it? Do you fight for me because you like the way I look, then choose I'm not worth it? I'll tell you something Pete Becker. I am worth it. I'm worth more than every major corporation you'll ever own! I'm a good person. I'm smart, pretty, nice, funny, and sweet. I earn people's respect. There is the difference between us. You think you deserve respect because you have money. You don't! You don't deserve anything!" Monica couldn't believe she just confronted him. Her celebrating would have to wait though. Apparently Pete wanted more.

                "Monica, I" she cut him off.

                "You know what? You do deserve a few things. You deserve to rot in hell. And you deserve to be with someone like Chelsea. I hope you two have fun together. By the way, I'm sure you and her husband will hit it off." And with that she picked up her box of stuff Pete packed, and ran out the door. Pete followed, but he wasn't quick enough. Monica slammed the door in his face.

Present 

                Just thinking about it made her happy. _If I keep thinking about it I won't ever need to take Chandlers offer. Chandler was sweet to say that. And that smile…_she drifted asleep with both those good images in her head. _ I'm gonna like the new guy…_ was her last thought before she fell into the best sleep in her life.

Yay! Another chapter is up! I hope you guys like this one! Please review. Thanks! Sorry it was kind of short. There will be about 10 chapters, but they all will be about this length.   __


	3. The Scene

Chapter Three- The Scene

Authors Note:  Hey I'm back…after 3 hours of not writing, lol. I hope you like this…email me if u want. This has some kissing in it, but it's pretty mild. It's kind of short, yet longer then the rest. I think, lol.

Disclaimer:  I live in Minnesota…do you think I own them?

                Monica woke up happy for the first time in a week. She remembered how she confronted Pete and that made her feel even better. Soon after she woke up she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She new Rachel was coming to try and cheer her up, a routine for the past week. Before Rachel could say anything, though, Monica spoke up. " Hey. Give me a sec. I'm gonna grab my robe to take a shower."  In less than 5 seconds Monica emerged from the door with a robe, head towel, and a huge smile. "Morning." She said before Rach could say anything. Monica brushed passed her and Rachel watched her leave. She was speechless.

_Something happened at Pete's. It's the only explanation._ With that thought she left and sat on the couch. She figured she'd just have to wait 'til Mon's shower was done. She turned on the TV.

Ten minutes later Monica emerged from the bathroom. She didn't say anything but headed into her room. After she came back out she was dressed and her hair was dry. " What do you want to do today?" Monica said, smiling. Rachel was dying to find out, but she was happy her friend was happy again and decided to let it go…for now.

" Want to go shopping? There's a sale at Ralph Lauren. You game?" 

                "Hell yeah! Let me get my purse. Want to go to Central Perk for coffee?" She couldn't feel any happier.

                " Yeah. Let's go." They both grabbed their purses and left.

                When they got in they went to the couch, their usual spot. They were talking and didn't notice someone was there until a familiar voice greeted them. "Hello ladies." 

 Monica spinned around. "Chandler! How are you?"

                "I'm great. Will you join me?" he asked as he patted the seat.

                "We'd love to." Rachel Chimed in. They both sat down. Chandler ordered them a cup of coffee. Then they talked for hours. The only thing that stopped them was when chandler had to go meet a friend. Once he left it was 5:00pm. Monica was the one to finally speak up. " You now what we should do?!"

                "What?" Rachel asked.

                "Let's hit some bars!" Monica was really excited.

                "Okay!" Rachel was too.

                Within 4 hours they had hit almost every bar in a 10-mile radius. _Almost_, was all Monica could think. _I'll fix that._ "Rach? Up for one last bar?"

                "Hell yeah!" Rachel was very drunk. By the time they got in it was 10:00. Rachel immediately got asked to dance, so Monica was left alone. She went over to the bar and got a drink. Shortly after she sat down a man came up to her. 

                " Can I buy you a drink?" Monica responded by holding up her drink. "Damn. Then how about, instead, you accompany me on the dance floor?" Monica downed her drink and ran to the dance floor. They danced for a while until Monica asked, "Do you have a name?"

                He laughed. "Mark. You?" Monica giggled. 

                "Monica Geller."

                Mark smiled. " You should talk more, Monica. You have a very beautiful voice." Monica blushed. She looked at him and grabbed his hand. 

"Follow me," she whispered into his ear. She dragged him to the back of the bar. She kissed him hard on the lips. Then she pulled him closer to her and whispered into his ear again. "Wanna get out of here?" Her breath tickled his ear. He nodded. They kissed all the way out of the bar. In fact, they were so into each other, they didn't notice someone watching them.

Mark hailed a cab, and they climbed in. the made-out all the way to Mon's apartment. They still didn't notice a cab following them. The walked up towards her apartment, but stopped on the stairs. Monica searched for her key as Mark kissed her neck. Someone pushed passed her, making her drop the key. She picked it up and headed to her apartment. She stopped when she saw a man outside her apartment. 

                The man stood an inch away from them. "Hey!"

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn, lol. I hoped you liked this! Please review. Thanks! 


	4. Hero

 Chapter 4- Hero

AN: thnx for the reviews! I'm writing again! I'll try to get up this story by next Monday…that's when I go back to school…if I write as many as I did yesterday everyday…no problem. LOL. I also have ideas for several other stories, so I might start one of those this week. Now read! And review.

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing this! Maybe I do own them, mwahahahaha! (That's for you serenie!)

                Monica turned to look at the man. "Chandler! What are you doing?" She asked as she pushed Mark off her neck. Mark groaned in protest. 

                "Stopping you." He said as he pointed to Mark. " What did I tell you about her?"

                "That's really none of your business, now is it?" Mark pointed out. He went back to kissing Monica's neck. She responded to it by pushing him off.

                "Not now." She said to him. She looked over at Chandler. "Do you two know each other?" Monica asked shooting them glances. 

                Chandler was the one to answer. "Monica, meet the friend I left you two to meet today." Monica still wondered what had happened between the two. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, for Mark had thrown a punch. He hit Chandler smack dab in the stomach. Chandler moaned in pain, but knew he had to fight to protect Monica. They continued to fight while Monica screamed at them to stop. Finally Chandler threw one, hard punch to Mark's face. He stumbled to the ground. Chandler stood above him and clenched his fist. " You're not worth it," he spat out, and stood up straight. He turned his back, but turned to him again. "Don't you ever lay a finger on her, EVER. Now, get out!" and with that Mark stood up and ran. Monica had a look of confusion, mixed with a look of being scared. " Well, I guess I have to explain myself."

                "Uh hu." She said as she opened the door to her apartment and let him in. 

                They sat down and he began. "Well, as you know I went to meet my friend, Mark today. He was waiting for me outside of Central Perk. When I got out of the coffee house, he asked me who the pretty lady was." At that comment Monica blushed. "I told him that was my new neighbor. He asked me if we were together. Of course I said no, she's way to out of my league." Monica blushed even more. "Anyway, he then made a very rude comment."

                "What was it?" 

                "I really don't want to tell you…ok?"

                "Fine." _I'll just ask you later._

                "Well, I naturally told him to back off.  I knew you had just gotten out of a serious relationship, and he was, well…not a good guy. I knew he wouldn't listen to me, so…I followed him. I saw him go to you at the bar. I also saw Rachel and pulled her aside. She told me about what Pete did to you. I knew he was a cheater and I didn't want you to go through that again." She smiled. "I followed you all the way here and you two were so…into it…you didn't notice me push past you. If you are mad at me and don't want to talk to me for following you I'll understand." Monica leaned in to kiss him, when the door shot open. They both jumped back. In stumbled a very drunk Rachel. "Hey Rach. You okay?"

                "Heyoi! Immmmmm home!" Rachel stumbled into her bedroom and went to sleep. Monica and Chandler burst out laughing. They turned on the TV and watched a movie that was on TV. _French Kiss_ played and Monica fell asleep. Her head rolled onto Chandler's shoulder. _Thank you Chandler, _is what she thought, although to afraid to break the peaceful moment.

And another chapter is over. I'll be back in 3 hours, lol please review,


	5. Radar?

Chapter Five-Radar?

A/N: Hey! Hope you liked the last part…I kinda hated it. This part will be kind of dull, but it is one of the most important chapters. On with it!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Nil.

                For the next 4 months Chandler and Monica became very close. She loved him…like a brother. He loved her, too. As a significant other. But, He knew Monica thought of him as a brother. He hated this, but he still wanted her to be happy so he lived with it. 

                He watched Monica fall in love with several guys. And he watched them break her heart. Every time this happened they did the same thing. It became a tradition ever since the night with Mark. They would watch a movie, snuggling on the couch. 

                One night, after John had broken up with her, they were watching Sleepless in Seattle. Monica hadn't been watching the movie for the past 5 minutes. She had been watching Chandler.  He knew this and turned to her. "What's up Mon?" She looked embarrassed. She didn't want him to know she had been looking at him. 

                "Well, I was thinking. You are always there for me. You are so loyal. You're like a puppy, always there." Chandler gave her a weird look. " I guess I'm trying to thank you. Thank you my little loyal puppy." She laughed, and they continued to watch the movie.

**One week later**

                "Bye Monica." Chandler said as Monica walked out the door. _Out the door to have her heart broken again. _He thought. 

                Sure enough, within 1 month he broke her heart. "Do I have some bad guy radar?" She asked Chandler as they watched Dirty Dancing. "At least I'll always have you, Chandler." Chandler loved to hear these words but he knew she meant as a friend. _Maybe you won't. I've had enough of this._

I know that was wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to short but it has to be. 


	6. Forever

Chapter Six- Forever

A/N: Hey! I'm going to finish this very soon. Still, I know I said I don't care about reviews but now I do. If you read this, PLEASE leave a review. 

Disclaimer: (setting: NOA non owners anonymous) My name is Libby and I don't own Friends.    Hi Libby! It's okay, none of us own them.

(Weeeeeee! Sorry I'm very hyper.)

                "What if you won't?" Chandler asked, leaning his head against the arm of the couch. Monica sat up, too, and looked into his blue eyes.

                "What?" she wondered if she heard him right.

                "What if you won't always have me around." He stated. He looked right back into her confused blue eyes. He felt he needed to say more. "What if I fall in love, get married, and move. I wouldn't be around to comfort you when another guy breaks your heart. Who will you go to then?" Monica was speechless. Chandler decided to answer for her. " Will you go to Rachel? What happens when she leaves?" Monica tried desperately to talk, but choked on her words. 

                "Chandler, I…I mean…you…we…won't…"she made no sense at all. What?! Was the only thought going through her head. "Are you joking?" She leaned in, as though he would whisper the answer. 

            _What to do? If I say I'm joking, she will forget this happened, and not dwell on the answer._ "Of course I'm kidding." He said, and chucked to make his answer seem real. Monica leaned up against him and set her head on his shoulder. _Yep, she'll never think about the answer._

                Towards the end of the movie, Monica announced that she needed a coke. She put her hand on his thigh and pushed herself up. He closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind of _those_ thoughts. _Sports, Grandma, food_. He remembered some of the things an old friend told him. Unfortunately, his last thought was a more Monica-related topic in his head. _Food on Monica, Food on Monica's body..._ When Monica said something, he snapped out of it…mostly. " We're out of diet coke."

                " I have some in my apartment…I'll be right back." He got up, but Monica gave him a weird look. "For when you come over." She smiled. 

                She sat back down on the couch. He came back with a can of pop in his hand. "Here you are." She sat up so he could sit down. He sat and she lay down on his side. One hand had the can of pop; the other was loosely draped over his stomach. Her head was on his neck. He couldn't watch the movie, because her mouth was close to his ear, and her breath was making him shiver. He squirmed and she sat up. "What's up, Chandler?" He looked at her then around the apartment. He needed an excuse. He saw the bathroom and used that as an excuse. He knew he couldn't go back to the couch. So he decided to go home. He walked out and told her. She couldn't figure out why he left.

                Back in his apartment he knew he had to do something. He sat in his chair for at least a half an hour, and figured out an idea. He sat down at the table with a pen in his hand. He also had a pad of paper. 45 minutes, and a lot of paper balls later, he got up and set his finished project on the foosball table. Then he went into his room.

                The next morning Monica got up and got dressed. She and Chandler had plans to meet at Central Perk in 30 minutes. She went downstairs, and when Chandler didn't show up, she got worried. She ran up to his apartment, and opened the door with her spare key. She went to his room, but stopped when she saw a letter on the foosball table. She saw it had her name on it and opened it up. As she read it she could hear his voice.

                                _Monica-_

_                                                I'm sorry I left so early yesterday, but I needed to. Monica, you know about the talk we had, and you know the questions I asked. You don't, however, know this; I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you, and start a family with you. Unfortunately, I know you don't feel the same way. Yes, you love me, as a brother. Every night a man breaks your fragile heart, seeing you hurt, breaks mine. That is why I left. There isn't any of my heart left, and if there was, after writing this letter, it is gone. Broken. Shattered. I left and will never return. I will be gone when my plane leaves, back to California, 12:00pm, today. I will be gone forever. Good-bye Monica. My poor, sweet, broken hearted Monica._

_                                                                                                                                Your Ex- Little Loyal Puppy, Chandler_.

                Monica turned over the tear-stained letter. Nothing. She didn't know what she was looking for, just that she was looking. Then she glanced at her watch. 11:26. There's no way_. It takes a half an hour to get to the airport_, she heard her brain say. Then her heart took over. _I have to try._

                Monica ran out of the cab, threw a couple of bills at the cabbie, and ran inside. She looked at her watch again. 11:58. She ran all over looking for a desk. She found one and ran up to it. "Did the 12:00 flight to California leave already?!" She screamed, out of breath. "Yes, miss. I'm sorry." Monica stumbled over to an empty row of seats. She let her head fall into her hands and mascara run down her cheek. _Why did I let the one man that wouldn't break my heart leave?_ After that thought she felt someone near her. 

                " Hard night?"

Thank you, thank you very much. Please review this. I hope you guys think this is good. Also please check out (and review) my new story, "Internet imposter". Thank you!


	7. Loving Puppy and Epilogue

Chapter Seven- Loyal Little Puppy/Epilogue

Authors Note:  I'm Back! I stopped and took a rest for a total of 13 hours…Can you believe it? I know I said there would be about 10 chapters but I had 3 chapters put together in Chap. 6.  I'll do a recap: Monica and Chandler were friends. Nothing more. He wanted more. He left. That was 100% useless, wasn't it? Anyways, Here's the fic.

Disclaimer: Yada Yada Yada.

                Monica spun around. "Chandler!?" She dropped her purse on the ground and hugged him. " I thought you left?" Chandler extended his hand and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. She put her warm cheek against his hand, a loving look in her eyes.

                " I knew you still needed your little loving puppy." He said, and smiled. Monica's smiled disappeared. She searched his eyes for the confidence she needed to say what she wanted to say. When he saw Monica's look, he quickly hugged her." You don't need to say anything." He said and looked her in the eyes. 

                Monica pulled away and locked hands with him. The look he gave her was the one. The one she needed to say what she wanted. The look of love. " Would you be interested in being more than a little loyal puppy?" He looked at her and smiled. Then, they shared their first kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and they still didn't want to break apart. Chandler finally did.

                "Monica, I would give you anything in the world to be more than your little loyal puppy." They kissed again, but this time Monica pulled away. She looked into his blue, loving eyes.

                "That look is all I need."

Epilogue:

                "Honey, Daddy has to go to work. Hurry." Monica yelled upstairs to her daughter. Monica's daughter, Sarah, ran down the stairs. "Jacket," she said as her 8-year-old daughter ran out the door. She ran back in kissed her cheek, took her jacket, and ran straight back out.

                "He's not in the car, Mom." Sarah yelled from outside. Before Monica could respond, Pete came running down the stairs.

                "He's coming sweetie," She said as he ran out the door. Sarah ran back in so she wouldn't have to scream. Monica wondered why she was coming back.

                "Not the annoyer," she said, referring to her 6-year-old brother. "Daddy. He's not in the car."

                Monica laughed. She could remember when Sarah used to love to spend time with her brother. "Okay. You guys get in the car. I'll track down your father." Once they were out the door, Monica walked to the stairs. Before she could get to far, Chandler ran down them. She laughed. He had a tie on tied wrong, and his briefcase was open. " Oh, my." She tied his tie, and fixed his briefcase as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

                "Sorry, honey. I'm just really stressed about this presentation." 

                "It's okay. Calm down. We went through this last night. You are going to do fine." She went to the door, and ushered her husband out. "Jacket," She called to him. He ran back inside and grabbed the last part of his suit. He kissed his wife and smiled.

                "Have a good day sweetie." And he left the house. Monica went into their bedroom, and took out her diary.

                _Dear Diary,_

_                                My life is perfect. I have two beautiful children, and the most loving husband in the world. He may be crazy sometimes, but he loves me. We were talking last night about the day peter was born, and he told me why he chose that name. Then again I may be the crazy one for agreeing with him. He said it was a way of thanking Pete Becker. If he hadn't cheated on me, we wouldn't be together. _

_                                It's Chandler and mine anniversary tonight. The anniversary of the night he left. We got married a year and a half after our kiss. Sarah coming a year after that. We are going to drop the kids off at Rachel's, and then go have a picnic in the airport. Rachel and her husband Gunther said they'd be more than happy to watch them. Well, I'd better get some of our night planned._

_                                                                                                -Monica_

Monica put her diary away on her shelfand saw her very first diary. She opened it to the very first page and something fell out. She picked up the letter chandler gave her 10 ½ years ago and read it for the billionth time in her life. Then she looked at her very first entry. She started a diary the night Chandler and her first kissed. She read the first line. Much similar to how she began every entry. 

                                _Dear Diary-_

_                                                My life is perfect._

Finished! Please tell me what you thought! Review! Please review! The read my other story, and review it! lol please do it though. ;) Bye I just finished the corrections. I believe the math is right, but im very tired, lol.


End file.
